Sorceress (Diablo II)
The female mage clan of Zann Esu is one of the oldest of the ancient clans, although little is actually known about them. Centuries ago, the fourteen powerful covens of Esu witches convened for the first time in generations. What they discussed is not known, but the witches left behind their former lives and, as a group, disappeared into the Eastern jungles. The exact location of their community is a mystery. Until recently, their only contact with the outside world occurred during the recruitment missions. Once every seven years, the Zann Esu visit certain families across Sanctuary. These families have only one thing in common - they each have a seven-year-old daughter. Always good-natured and polite, the Zann Esu visitors meet the girls, ask a few questions and then leave. A select few of the girls are visited a second time and offered apprenticeships. The families of those chosen enjoy good fortune for many years. The Zann Esu, or Sorceresses as they are generally known, are on a quest for the "perfect" magic in its purest form. They feel that the other disciplines of magic are haphazard, and have instead chosen to focus strictly upon elemental magic. They mold the base elements into whatever magical forms they need - threatening all other magic disciplines with obsolescence. In order to achieve perfection in these elemental transmutations, they choose only those daughters of Sanctuary with the highest level of attunement to the magical elements. The Sorceresses believe that it is through the search for perfection that they will attain ultimate purity and ascend to their destined role as the most powerful mages in Sanctuary. For centuries they have studied in secret, perfecting their art and biding their time until the Emergence of Evil. Then, they will face their greatest challenge, either proving the purity of their magic or fading from existence. The Zann Esu oracles have decreed that the time of the Emergence is at hand. The destruction of the Prime Evils is to be the great test of their clan. Recently, Sorceresses have appeared mysteriously throughout Sanctuary to do battle with the minions of Evil wherever they are found. Spells and abilities Attributes Starting Attributes: Strength: 10 Dexterity: 25 Vitality: 10 Energy: 35 Hit Points: 40 Stamina: 74 Mana: 35 Level Up: Life +1 Stamina +1 Mana +2 Attribute Point Effect: 1 Vitality point gives 2 Life 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina 1 Energy point gives 2 Mana In-game Speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Sorceress. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor: "Evil beware!" (upon entering the Den of Evil (area)): "This place is trouble." (upon clearing the Den of Evil (area)): "This cave has been purged of evil." (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "There is dark magic at work here." (upon killing Blood Raven): "Rest now, Blood Raven." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "These stones radiate powerful magic." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "The ancient tree has an aura of magic about it." (upon reaching Tristram): "Tristram was no match for Diablo's fury." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain, get to the rogue camp!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "This place holds many secrets." (upon killing The Countess): "I hope to find other such treasures." (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "Ahh, the Monastery. Andariel's stronghold." (upon retrieving the Horadric Malus): "I hope the Sister's appreciate this thing." (upon entering the Jail): "If there was magic here it's long gone now." (upon entering the Catacombs): "This place chills me to the bone." (upon defeating Andariel):"The evil queen has fallen." Act II (upon killing Radament): "What a misguided monster." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple):"I sense strong magic within this place." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): "Who would have thought that such primitive beings could cause so much trouble." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): "This plane actually distorts reality!" (upon killing The Summoner): "That couldn't have been Horazon. Poor wretch." (after talking with Tyrael): "Diablo and Baal have escaped me. Next time, vengeance." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "I don't sense any magic about his item, very strange." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): "I must take this to Ormus." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome (item)): "May the black book bring a black day to Hell." (upon defeating the High Council of Zakarum): "The temple's power is annulled." (upon killing Mephisto): "Mephisto shall no longer darken our souls with hatred." Act IV (upon defeating Izual): '' "He was corrupted to the core. I pity him."'' (after slaying Diablo): "Terror stalks Hell no more." Act V (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): "My magic will break this siege." (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): "Harrogath can rest easy now." (after freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands):"Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): "Could this be a trap?" (after defeating Nihlathak): "Your power was no match for me." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "The Ancients must be close." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): "The power of the Worldstone watches over me." (after slaying Baal): "The last of the Three has fallen." Builds Sorceress builds are best known for their large damage outputs combined with their large AOEs, but are not quite as effective PvP.